


Silent Night

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is calm; all is bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

Alex for once was quiet.

Ryan didn't mind the incessant chatter. It was part of who Alex was.

But sometimes the quiet was nice. Especially in moments like this.

They weren't in Anaheim, they weren't in Vancouver but had settled on an out of the way lodge in Banff, just the two of them and it was perfect.

There was a large window seat with a view of the snow covered landscape that they were sitting at. Alex was nestled between Ryan's legs, his back against Ryan's chest and Ryan's arms around him.

There was a fire in the fire place, wrapping paper strewn about from their gifts and the smell of cinnamon permeating the air.

It felt so good to be able to forget everything for a while and just cuddle up together and watch the snow fall silently.


End file.
